Habit
by Maximan
Summary: "You're the habit that I can't break, you're the feeling I can't put down." [one-shot]


_"Habit"_

Song by Louis Tomlinson

_**"You're the habit that I can't break, you're the feeling I can't put down..."**_

Professor Roy Hinkley secluded himself in the lonely supply hut with his journal, surrounded by wooden crates, science experiments and loose pieces of bamboo. It was year three of getting stranded with six others. The Professor lay on his cot, with his journal opened to a page filled with words. The previous pages were used to sketch and report the various plants and findings of the island. But lately, he'd been covering the pages with his personal thoughts and feelings.

Last year, the Professor and Mary Ann spent much time together on plant excursions, assisting in science experiments and occasional walks to the other side of the island. The women who once was just another fellow castaways had become a crush—a crush he couldn't put aside no matter how hard he tried. And it didn't help that they were dancing partners when a Howell party called for it. The Professor and Mary Ann had their equal shares of glances, smiles and the embarrassing blushing. It was apparent to both of them that there was indeed some attraction in the air. Yet, there was one other thing they agreed on: What if they'd gotten rescued? They'd be off on their separate ways with unresolved feelings attached. So, Mary Ann spoke to the Professor one morning about their attraction.

The Professor sat on a large rock surrounded by bushes and palm trees with a pencil wedged between his teeth. He stared intently at a book in his hand. The moment was silent, besides the ocean waves softly in the distance, until he heard a throat clear in his left ear.

"Professor?"

The Professor jolted his head towards the voice. Upon seeing Mary Ann, he took the pencil out of his mouth and grinned. "Yes Dear?"

Mary Ann stared down at the sand. "I need to talk to you about something important."

The Professor closed the book, making space for her on the rock. "Certainly dear, go ahead."

Mary Ann stepped closer to him, but she did not sit on the rock with him. "As you know, we've spent much time together these past few months. We've had our share of secret rendezvous and dances on the island. You know I admired you a lot..."

The Professor furrowed his brow, not knowing where she was leading her words. "As do I," he said.

Mary Ann looked into his eyes. "See, that's the thing, I don't think we should be doing this anymore."

The Professor shifted, leaning an arm on his knee. "Doing what?"

Mary Ann motioned her hand back and forth to herself and to the Professor. "_This_," she said. "Spending all this time alone, keeping it a secret from everyone else. I just don't think it'll work out between us."

"And why is that?"

"Well, we could get rescued any day now, and I don't want to be emotionally involved with someone who lives in a whole other state."

The Professor averted his eyes and dropped his head down. "Oh. I see."

Mary Ann finally sat with him. She touched his arm. "But I want you to know I still value your friendship."

The Professor stayed quiet, letting Mary Ann's words sink in.

Now one year later, he never forgot about that conversation. Not a day went by that he didn't think about it. Everyday in his journal he'd write something about Mary Ann, whether it'd be something she did that day or what he admired about her. He eventually filled pages and pages up containing his thoughts and feelings about Mary Ann Summers. They had kept their distance like she'd advised, never allowing the two to be alone without another castaway in sight.

It was _awful_.

The Professor flipped through his journal, reading the things he'd written about Mary Ann over the past year.

_Mary Ann makes me wake up everyday with hope that we will indeed be rescued._

_Mary Ann and Gilligan went butterfly hunting today. I don't understand why she can spend time with him and not me. _

_I wanted Mary Ann's help on a project, but she brought Ginger with her._

_I've tried. I've really tried not think about her. But I can't stop myself. I always want to be around her. She brings me acfeeling I've never felt with any other women..._

After reading a few pages, The Professor slammed the journal shut, springing up in the cot. He couldn't go on lying to himself anymore. He didn't want to lose Mary Ann to someone else. The Professor ran out of the hut. He had to go find her.

"Has any of you seen Mary Ann?" he asked Ginger and the Skipper who were sat at the dining table.

"She went to the other side of the island I believe," Ginger told him.

"Wonderful, thank you!" The Professor said frantically as he flew past the table. He ran through the sand, filling his shoes up, until he spotted Mary Ann's figure in the distance. She was picking flowers off a bush. The Professor ran up to her, panting when he reached her.

"Professor? What on earth! Why are you so out of breath?" Mary Ann asked, eyes wide.

The Professor bent downwards, holding his knees. "Mary Ann," he said between breaths. "I can't keep doing this."

Mary Ann rushed up to him. "Professor, I think you need to sit down."

"No, I cannot keep pretending," the Professor said, standing up straight.

"Pretending? Pretending what?" Mary Ann asked, confused out of her mind.

"Pretending that I don't love you," the Professor confessed.

Mary Ann looked at him as if the world around her stopped. The Professor pulled her in by wrapping his arms around her back. Their lips collided, crashing like the waves of the ocean beside them. He put all of his built up emotions and passion for her into the kiss. The bundle of flowers in Mary Ann's hand slipped from her grip, falling straight to the sand when she kissed him back. Finally the Professor felt like he could exhale the imaginary breath he'd been holding in for a year.

When they broke away, the Professor and Mary Ann smiled at each other as if saying "it's about time," without actually saying the words.

The Professor reached for her face, rubbing his thumb across her rosy cheek, saying,

"Mary Ann, you're the habit that I can't break."


End file.
